


Mating Moon

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Were-Creatures, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Werewolf Cas is sick of his strict parents and runs away under the mating moon. When he meets Werewolf Dean, his life is changed forever.





	Mating Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of my NaNoWriMo one shots.

Cas was sick of his parents strict rules. He was a werewolf after all, and over the age of consent. They kept him on a tight rein, wanting him to be a virgin when he was mated. And they wanted to choose his mate for him too.

He was sick of always being watched, He never got a moment to himself unless he was in his room.

He’d be damned if he was going to marry some Alpha just because they said so.

It was the mating moon and his skin was crawling. He needed to run, to be mounted so badly. He paced his room, then made a decision.

They’d held him back long enough.

He very quietly opened his bedroom window and crawled out onto the roof. He moved to the easement and grabbed it. He swung down and dropped.

He landed with a thud and prayed that no one heard him. If they discovered him outside, the consequences could be disastrous.

He waited for a bit, but no one came outside, so he shifted into his wolf and ran.

It felt so good to just run, alone, with no one watching him. He ran far into the woods. He ran and ran, just loving the feeling of being free.

He came to a pool of clear water and drank his fill. He was considering hunting, when he became aware of another wolf close by.

He got scared, thinking that someone from his family had found him... but when he sniffed the air, the scent of a different wolf, a strange wolf, assaulted his senses.

An alpha.

He froze and then the alpha walked out into the clearing and looked at him with deep green eyes.

Cas looked at the wolf now that he was visible in the moonlight. He was big, much bigger than Cas, and so beautiful it look Cas’ breath away.

Cas felt his omega glands throbbing. It was mating moon and this was an alpha wolf eyeing him, and no doubt scenting him as well. 

The wolf walked up to him. 

“What are you doing out here alone, little one?”

Cas heard him in his head, and answered the same way.

“I’m just out on a run.”

“Aren’t you a little young to be out here alone on a mating moon?”

Cas snapped, “I’m old enough! I’m past the age of consent.”

The wolf walked around behind Cas and sniffed at his ass.

“Well, yes you are.”

His nose felt cold and intrusive and wonderful.

The wolf walked around to face Cas again.

“What’s your name, little one?”

“Cas.”

“Well, Cas, I’m Dean. And I’m very pleased to meet you.”

Cas omega glands twitched again, and sent out a scent that Dean could surely smell.

Sure enough, Dean’s nose twitched.

Cas wanted to scent Dean so badly he could taste it. He shifted from front paw to front paw.

“Nervous, little one? Or just horny?”

Dean’s bluntness shocked Cas. No one in his family ever talked like that. He remained silent.

Dean chuckled. “You are such a pretty little thing. I think I want you. Do you want me?’

Cas wanted him more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

Cas nodded. 

Dean walked around behind him and he lifted his tail. Dean licked over Cas’ hole and Cas shuddered.

“Ooh it feels so good.”

Dean continued to lick and prod Cas’ hole with his tongue. 

Then Dean jumped up and wrapped his front legs around Cas’ hips. Cas could feel Dean’s big cock poking around, seeking his hole.

And then, it was in. 

Cas gasped at the sheer size of it, and how good it felt, how right.

Dean rammed into Cas so hard, it pushed Cas forward. He was forced to put his head down on his front paws to avoid going right into the pool

Dean had staying power. He fucked Cas for so long, his back legs began to tremble.

Finally, Cas could feel Dean’s alpha knot banging into his hole. It felt huge. 

Dean pulled all the way out of Cas, then slammed back in while he pulled back on Cas’ hips and the knot went in. Dean howled with his orgasm and Cas came too. He pulsed cum onto the ground.

It felt so wonderful, he felt Dean’s cum shoot inside him over and over. Cas’ belly pooched out with it. 

When Dean was finally done, he turned ass to ass in the wolf way. 

Just turning made Dean shoot more cum into Cas.

Cas loved Dean’s knot in him. It was what he was born to take and it felt amazing.

They waited out Dean’s knot going down, and when it did enough, Dean pulled out of him.

Dean turned and watched a little of his cum trickle out of Cas’ ass, and he licked it off Cas.

Then he went around to face Cas again. 

“Did you enjoy losing your virginity to me, little one? I very much enjoyed taking it. Enjoyed it so much, I intend to mount you again.”

“You do? When?” Cas heard the squeak in his voice.

“Why, I was thinking right now.”   
Dean walked behind Cas again, and again, Cas lifted his tail for Dean.

Dean jumped up on Cas’ back and wrapped his front legs around Cas.

This time, his cock found it’s mark immediately.

And this time, Cas knew to put his head down on his front paws.

Dean rammed into Cas just as hard and fast as the first time. But this time, it took him a lot longer to get his knot. Cas didn’t mind a bit.

Cas loved the feeling of Dean’s big cock running in and out of him. It felt like it was stretching him to the limit of his ability to accommodate it. It was amazing.

Cas heard Dean’s voice in his head. “You feel so good, little one. So good on my cock. So tight.”

Finally, Dean got his knot and he shoved it into Cas. He howled again and again, Cas came.

Dean turned and they waited.

When Dean came loose, he walked around to Cas’ head and said simply, “Shift.”

Cas stood up and shifted as did Dean.

They stood, getting their first look at each other as human, completely nude.

Cas looked up at Dean. He was so handsome, he took Cas’ breath away.

Dean stood and looked Cas up and down, and settled on his face.

“You are very pretty, little one.”

Cas blushed.  “I’m not pretty.”

Dean laughed. “Oh yes, you are. You will make me a beautiful pup.”

Cas had completely forgotten about the mating moon. He was at his most fertile. He was carrying Dean’s pup. He was mated.

Cas thought briefly about his parents and how they were going to take it. But of course, with Cas being pregnant, there wouldn’t be anything they could do about it.

Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him. Cas felt a thrill go through his entire body.

“You are mine now, My mate. For me only.”

Cas smiled. “Yes alpha, your mate. For you only.”

 

Cas cooked a roast for dinner. His belly often got in the way now.

Dean walked in, home from work. He smiled at Cas, pulled Cas into his arms and kissed him.

Dean ran his hand over Cas’ swollen belly.

“How is my little one? And how is my pup?”

Cas smiled. “I am fine, mate. And your pup is active today.”   
Cas put Dean’s hand on where the pup was kicking and they both smiled.   
“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

Cas went back to fixing dinner.

 


End file.
